Daft Punk Duo
Origin: Daft Punk Harder (harder) Better (better) Faster (faster) Stronger (stron- WOULD YOU STOP THAT? Description: Daft Punk is an electronic music duo consisting of musicians, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (Aka, the Golden Partner, as named here) and Thomas Bangalter (Aka, the Silver Partner, named here). Daft Punk reached significant popularity in the late 1990s movement in France and met with continued success in the years following. VSH Abilities '''Passive: '''The Electronic Duo One player is selected at random to play with him as his Silver, or Duo partner. The Silver partner can stun players by attacking them, leaving them helpless until his Main partner finishes him off. The Silver partner can be damaged, much like the Golden partner, but cannot be killed until there is one player left on the BLU team. Falling to low health will force him into retreat mode, similar to humiliation mode, to regain some health and/or stand near his partner to regenerate. The Sliver partner is able to damage players, but only by 3-7 health points. Sliver also has a smaller, triangular shaped arrow above him to help identify him. '''Rage Ability: '''Volt Dash Upon activation, the Duo swap places, lightning will strike where both partners are, and a sound clip will play. This is a good way for the Golden partner to get players that the Silver partner has stunned. At 200%, anyone around the Duo when they swap places will be stunned. Rage generation is based upon how far away the partners are from each other and the Silver partner's health, not by how much health Gold has lost since the last rage. If the Silver partner has a reasonable amount of health and both of them are far apart, the Duo should have around 200% rage. '''Secondary Ability (Alt Fire): '''Launch Gold can launch Silver in a given direction. This is useful for getting Silver into places that he either couldn't get to on his own or to quickly ambush the players with a stun. Tips as the Duo Gold Player: *Maintain good communication with your partner; if you know that he has a player stunned, you should use your rage to take the player out. *If you notice your partner has low health, stand close to him so he can regenerate and get back into the fight. *Sometimes, it may be best to leave one half of the map to your partner and the other half for yourself. You can then swap halves at any time and pick up kills on players that your partner has captured. *When you stand next to your partner, he can't be put into his retreat phase, can't be airblasted, and is unable to be slowed down by stuns. He also regenerates health while he is close to you. *Try not to fall into enviromental hazards on maps with "Clogged" mutation. You will not lose 10% max health and 75% rage, you will lose the full 25% max health. *Cliffs are a lot less dangrous for you because you can teleport with your rage to where silver is, silver will respawn so you don't have to fear ledges as much, but this might make silver a little mad if he is used all the time as an escape goat. Silver Player: *Give a shout when you have captured a player so your partner can take him out! *Spies , Medics, Pyros, and Demoknights are usually the most dangerous players in the team, so try to stun them above other classes. *Make sure you aren't too vulnerable while holding a player down. It isn't worth it if you are forced to retreat due to you losing all your health. *Competent Pyros will always try to airblast you away from players or off edges to get you away from their teammates; either avoid them or aim to stun them. *After stunlocking a Spy, you should keep attacking after your partner kills him, as the spy may have the dead ringer in use. *If you have a player stunned and somebody comes within melee range, you can quicky stun him then switch back to the other target and repeat, trapping two victims for your partner. *If you fall into enviromental hazards, you will be respawned stunned with 1 health. Unless it's Last Pyro, in which case you'll die. *Do not engage the Last Pyro alone; during Last Man Stading you are able to die. Find Gold and work together using his healing boost. *If you can't reach gold then become a good bullet sponge, stand in front of sentries and watch as they waste all their ammo. Tips to fight against the Duo *It may be a good idea for a Scout to focus on harassing the Silver partner, as it is much harder to be stunned by him, and they aren't seen as much of a threat compared to other classes. If they deal enough damage to him, he will be forced to retreat for a while, giving your team some much needed breathing space. *Pyros should airblast the Silver partner whenever he stuns a player; this can save their life and make the partner more vulnerable. *Never underestimate the Silver partner; he could swap with Gold one at any time. *If the Silver partner gets Jarate on him or is marked for death, he will take 6-8 damage instead of the normal 3; this could be useful if you need to keep him from attacking teammates. *Spies, be aware that you could backstab Silver instead of Gold, dealing about 10-15 damage *Medics with the Quickfix can make the Silver partner useless with their Übercharge. *Alternatively, you can use the Angel Powerup if you have it. Although you must activate it before Sliver attacks you. *Snipers are the single best damage dealers to the Silver partner, racking up about 15-20 damage on a fully charged shot from their sniper rifle. *If the Silver partner has any sort of minicrit-dealing debuff on him (Jarate, marked for death, etc.), and he is hit with a melee weapon, he can be killed as if he fell off the edge of the map. This may be a bug, so don't get used to it. *During last stand, the Silver partner can be killed and won't respawn; use this to your advantage and dispatch the potential pincer attack by killing the Silver. Trivia *The Daft punk duo is the only boss to have the banelings sudden death. Banelings will always appear on sudden death for this boss. Category:Bosses Category:Multi-Player